Time To Dance
by dinolove453
Summary: Sequel to As the Storm Blows The storm has passed, leaving junky beach where a camp used to be. A pile of wire replaces what used to be a radio. In the hearts of 7, hope has been replaced with love. NathanDaley JacksonMelissa EricTaylor
1. Aftermath

Time To Dance

Summary: (Sequel to As the Storm Blows) The storm has passed, leaving junky beach where a camp used to be. A pile of wire replaces what used to be a radio. In the hearts of 7, hope has been replaced with love. NathanDaley JacksonMelissa EricTaylor

Ch. 1 Aftermath

"Well everyone," Jackson yawned as he stood up in front of the disheartened gang, "we have work to do. Melissa, start looking for a container we could use for water. Eric, go is if the water hole hasn't been filled up. If it has, re-dig it," Jackson handed him the shovel, "Nathan and Daley, go look for food and dry firewood. Lex, see if you can find any working technology besides the MP3 player. Taylor, you collect debris. I shall gather debris as well. Everyone got the plan?"

All nodded.

"But what about the latrine?" Daley yawned a little, "Taylor should check it."

"Good idea. Taylor, go check the latrine."

Taylor shivered but nodded.

"Got it, everyone? Okay, get to work!"

Everyone went their separate ways then. Daley and Nathan walked off together; Eric went off to the well while Taylor went in the opposite direction to the latrine. Lex, Jackson, and Melissa went into the wreckage.

And the started from scratch.

Nathan, after he saw that they were out of sight from the camp and the others, held Daley's hand and laced his fingers through hers. Daley blushed immediately.

"So you do remember last night?" she smiled happily.

"Yeah, how could I even try to forget? I was just playing it cool back there. In truth, I wanted to wake up, whisper something cute in your ear, and kiss you."

Daley giggled.

"I love you, Day," Nathan laughed.

"Nathan, you know I love you too, but our situation is even more serious now. I mean… we probably don't even have a _radio_ now. This isn't good. I'm ton between two causes of fainting- one is good and one, on the contrary, is bad. One is our love; the other is our new situation. It is not good."

"We're _all_ in deep do-do," Nathan agreed while nodding.

"But… I think _this,_" Daley smiled shyly, "provides a rather thick silver lining to this cloud, don't you agree?"

"You know I do, Daley. I want to show you a particular clip on my video diary, if it's okay."

"Sure," Daley couldn't help but smile as Nathan took out the camera, loaded with his tape.

It turned on, showing Nathan just after the pig chase.

"But I realized something _kinda_ huge after we chased around Herbert. By kinda, I mean it will probably change things… a lot, but I hope for the better as well. I realized something when Day and I wore working together and acting friendly in the bargain. We are friends now, I think. I hope. I pray. We always hang out, anyways, and… well… I mean, it's hard to admit this, especially since Jackson told Melissa today that dating wasn't a good idea till we all finally got home, but… I mean, it's weird saying this, but I mean it with all my heart… but… I love Daley. Not like, _love_. But… if she ever saw this, she'd laugh her head off. But it's true, I love her. I love her bright, curly hair, her now-softened personality, her laugh, her smile, and her eyes. They're like… the ocean, but unlike the real ocean behind me I could gaze into her eyes forever. And she's smart, funny, athletic… sure, sometimes and ego-case, but I don't really care anymore… and… oh, God, I'm really rambling here. Shows how much I love her, eh?" Tape-Nathan laughed nervously, "I love her, that's all I really need to say. This is serious, really serious… uh oh, someone's coming, I'll talk later," and then there was static as off the camera and put it back into the pack.

Daley just stared at him for the briefest moment before kissing him passionately.

Nathan staggered backward for a second before wrapping his arms around Daley's waist and pulled her close to him- quite close, so that she had to wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled herself as close as she could.

They continued kissing, and the really _honorable_ thing was that neither thought one sexual thought. They were thinking love pledges, and that they felt protected in his arms or wonderful protecting her, and how it was amazing that a fire hadn't gone off in both their hearts from all the fireworks, but nothing else.

They broke apart reluctantly for air, their foreheads and noses touching.

"Stare into my eyes all you want, Nathan," Daley murmured.

"Sorry I called you an ego case," Nathan whispered.

"Its fine, Nathan. Oh God, I love you," Daley bit her lip.

"I love you so _much_, Day," Nathan moaned. They had not shifted position, still closer than close, but it wasn't like they were grotesquely plastered against each other. Just holding each other tightly and lovingly.

Daley was fighting back tears as her heart pounded madly.

"Why are you crying?" Nathan said soothingly.

"I don't know. I'm so happy, I guess. Like I've said, I've never had a real boyfriend before. After they've had a taste of me, they leave. It's like when you're fishing, and a small fish puts up a big struggle, and then you reel her in and find out that it was all a show, so you throw it back in. I'm the little fish, and the boys I've dated are the fishermen."

"How many fishermen have there been?" Nathan said with a pang of jealously in his voice.

"Not counting you, 2. But with you… its… you haven't thrown me back yet."

"And I won't. Ever. To me, you're a _huge_ fish, figuratively speaking of course. You're a tuna. A shark. A whale!"

Daley giggled as Nathan wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"See? I love you, Day. And according to you, none of the other guys said that."

"No, they hadn't. Not even close to saying that.

Nathan then pulled Daley in for another kiss.

* * *

Unfortunately, someone had been watching them from behind a bush in the jungle. Uncomfortable in the dense undergrowth, Eric and Taylor, back from their chores finding they had nothing to do, decided to investigate the voices they heard a little ways off of the beach.

What they had found was Nathan and Daley kissing. Taylor had been wide-eyed in shock the entire time, Eric stifling a laugh.

"Oh this is so RICH. I mean, who would of thought: the two always-fighting. Wow. This is… ugg, how long are they going to keep kissing? Taylor?" Taylor was just staring at them in shock.

"Taay-loor," Eric said in a singsong voice, waving his hand in front of her face, "Taay-loor!"

"Wha?" she said dumbly.

"Are you even _comprehending_ this?" Eric looked amazingly giddy.

"Yeah. Nathan and Daley are in love. I'm just in shock," Taylor shook her head to clear it a few times. (Not that it needed clearing!)

"Ah, yes, in love. But being in love is against the rules!" Eric wore an evil grin, "after all, Jackson and Melissa are holding back because it would be weird. Ooh, they are in _trouble_!"

Taylor sniggered as well, "let's go tell everyone!"

The two tattle-tails (they preferred to think of themselves as spies) ran off in the direction of the camp.

* * *

Jackson picked up a water bottle, crushed, out from underneath a chair.

"Hey Melissa, you could use this!" he called to Melissa, who was over on the other side of the beach.

"Thanks Jackson!" Melissa walked over, took the water bottle from Jackson, and un-crushed it.

"By the way," Melissa began, "you really took command back there."

"Thanks," Jackson smiled at her. Melissa blushed, grinned back, and walked back over to where she had been searching.

Jackson smiled to himself, _I feel so guilty and so… regretful of my decision not to date her until we got home. She's…_ but his dreamy thoughts were cut off by Lex walking over.

"Hey Jackson?"

"Yeah Lex?" Jackson said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"This is all that remains of the radio," Lex held up a jumbled pile of wire.

"Uh oh," Jackson grimaced.

"Yep. I can't even find the controls. Or the speakers. Just the guts of the radio."

"Well, we're _really_ stranded now," Jackson shivered a little.

"At least you're safe, eh?" Lex smiled sadly, "small silver lining."

Jackson patted his shoulder, "don't make me feel guilty for being a little happy about all this… what the…?"

Eric and Taylor, wearing malevolent grins on their faces, ran over to Jackson and Lex.

"We have just seen the most… unbelievable… thing!" Taylor panted as Melissa walked over curiously.

"What?" Melissa asked cheerfully.

"Nathan and Daley are _in love!_" Eric laughed as everyone stared at him.

(1,434 Words) Oooh, cliffhanger! Mwa ha ha ha!"


	2. Found Out

Ch. 2 Found Out

"They _what_?" Lex said, wide-eyed.

"Yeah! They love each other!" Taylor giggled "we just saw them holding each other, kissing and telling each other they love them!"

"So cutesy it was sickening," Eric laughed.

Jackson, Melissa, and Lex pushed Eric and Taylor aside and went running in the direction that they had come from.

They saw Daley and Nathan, then, holding each other close and lovingly. Lex ran back to camp immediately, almost positively grossed out, but Jackson and Melissa coughed to announce their arrival.

"Oh!" they jumped apart.

"Yeah…" Melissa sighed.

"Um…" Nathan murmured, blushing furiously and Daley matched his color.

"I guess our rules' annulled, then," Jackson smiled.

Nathan beamed, excited, and Daley smiled too.

"Thanks Jackson!" Daley said gratefully.

"Anytime," he grinned and went back to camp with Melissa.

"So…" Melissa grinned, "The rule's _annulled_?" she chuckled.

"I couldn't stop them," Jackson laughed, "and it wasn't fair to let only them have the right, so…"

"Yeah, I know," Melissa laughed, "I just thought it was kind of funny."

"You know," Jackson began awkwardly, "since its null and void and all… maybe we could… erm… well I really want to… erm…"

"Yeah," Melissa giggled while blushing.

Jackson turned to face Melissa, and slid his hands to the back of her neck, in between her neck and her hair. Melissa stared at Jackson as he leaned in to kiss her.

Melissa kissed back briefly before breaking apart from the kiss, almost in shock.

"I… Jackson…" she mumbled.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" Jackson asked, smiling.

"No," Melissa giggled, "my Dad's… well… kind of… _protective_ of me…"

Jackson smiled thoughtfully, "then you deserve a proper date."

"What can we do here?" Melissa asked with a skeptical laugh.

"You'll see," Jackson smiled, and grabbed Melissa's hand and laced his fingers through hers.

Melissa smiled and giggled a bit as they walked back to camp, just to run into a very annoyed Lex.

"Oh great, now you guys too?" he sighed, annoyed.

"Sorry Lex," Melissa smiled sheepishly and bit her lip in shame.

"Ah well. I don't mind walking in on _you_ two, or Eric and Taylor _if_ and _when_ they **finally** get together, but _Nathan_ and _Daley_? She's my older sister dating one of my friends! Sure, she's friends with him too, but that's still _very weird_ to me."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Jackson nodded.

"You know, I'm going to make another mazethon," Lex grinned, "it was fun."

"Same prize as before?" Jackson laughed.

"Yup! That was the funniest part!" Lex chuckled.

"Indeed!" Melissa giggled.

"Well, I'll get started on it. You guys… erm… don't have _too _much fun, I guess…"

Jackson laughed, "Okay, Lex."

And they went their separate ways.

* * *

Daley and Nathan came back a little while later, Nathan carrying piles of wood and Daley carrying fruit. They were laughing about something Nathan had said.

"That's hilarious! How'd you…" Daley stopped laughing and stared at the mazethon Lex was making out of all the useless junk. Lex looked up- and looked relieved in the bargain.

"Glad to see you two have finally managed to un-cling," he joked.

"Sorry, Lex," Daley said quietly.

"Yeah, Lex, I know it's weird for you," Nathan said sorrowfully.

"It's fine. Just don't get mushy on me, or around me. Too gross for someone as young as me to handle," Lex shivered.

"Deal!" Daley laughed.

"Now, form teams for the mazethon!"

Daley and Nathan grinned and ran off. Lex chuckled a bit.

Daley and Nathan came back dragging everyone. The teams were the same as last time.

"Ready?" Lex laughed.

Nathan and Jackson nodded.

"On your marks, get set, _go!_"

And they took off. Running through the piles of sticks made as a sort of jungle-gym, Nathan noticed Jackson didn't have his shoes on again. He pulled off his own, but that only made his feet burn.

They ran back, neck in neck, and Nathan tagged Daley as Jackson tagged Melissa. They ran neck in neck for a while, before Daley went in the lead and tagged Taylor. Taylor walked mostly as Eric ran ahead, but both tagged Nathan and Jackson at the same time. They ran neck and neck until…

Jackson's team won. Again.

* * *

"Well, this sucks," Nathan joked as he and Daley brought back more firewood.

"Yeah," Daley chuckled, "poor Taylor!"

Taylor was working as a servant girl for Melissa, Eric, and now Jackson… again.

"Ah well, its enjoyable to watch!" Nathan laughed.

"Yeah," Daley giggled as they dropped off the wood.

Suddenly Nathan took Daley by the waist and kissed her passionately. She kissed back briefly before breaking apart.

"Sorry, Nathan, but we have to get back to work," Daley said sadly.

Nathan grumbled a bit.

"If it helps," Daley smiled, "I love you!"

Nathan smiled back, "I love you, too."

They kissed briefly before going back into the jungle.

* * *

Jackson, Melissa, and Eric were all sitting in chairs that they had saved from the storm, drinking water in coconuts that Taylor refreshed more often than she had too (they dumped out some of the water just to make her angry).

"Ah, where is that young lady?" Eric said in his rich-man accent, "Oh young lady!"

Melissa and Jackson suppressed their laughs.

"WHAT?" Taylor said, annoyed.

"Could you refresh my drink, please?" Eric said pompously.

"Arg," Taylor said while pouring, "Did I mention I'm going to _kill_ Lex?"

"You might have!" Melissa said in a fake British accent.

"Indeed," Jackson tried to do a combination of the two.

"AGG!" Taylor screamed while walking off furiously. Everyone in the circle laughed, and they heard Taylor yelling at Daley and Nathan to stop collecting wood and goofing off and help her serve those bozos.

"Apparently we're now 'bozos'," Eric laughed.

"Indeed!" Jackson laughed again.

"Funny, I didn't think that 'bozos' was in Taylor's vocabulary," Melissa giggled.

"Will the wonders never cease?" Jackson placed a hand to his forehead.

"Oh no! I ran out of water again!" Eric exclaimed while he poured out his water, "Oh young LADY?"

Melissa and Jackson burst out laughing.

* * *

It was night. A clear sky. The seven were sleeping outside, under the stars. Taylor had grumbled and complained about it, but since the other 6 wanted to, she lost.

"I wonder what lies beyond all those stars," Melissa said thoughtfully.

"Other worlds. Planets. Living beings, maybe," Lex murmured.

"There does have to be more than… this…" Nathan said wisely.

"Yeah. More people… more living things… Intelligent life, too," Daley grinned in the darkness.

"I hope they have fashion sense on other planets," Taylor said dumbly.

"Yeah," Eric said sarcastically, "and ways of getting home when they've been stranded."

There was a murmur of assent in the group.

"Well, goodnight everyone," Jackson yawned. Nathan placed an arm around Daley's shoulder, and Jackson held Melissa's hand loosely.

Soon, all fell asleep.

(1,140 Words) Preview: Next Chapter:

_Nathan walked in the forest, collecting fruit. Eric and Lex were behind him. He soon tripped on something, and found it was pale…_


	3. Abby Found Again

Ch. 3 Abby Found Once More

"Hey Daley; Eric, Lex, and I are going out to find more food," Nathan informed Daley while she fed the fire with more wood the next morning.

"Okay, thanks, and while you're out there, say hello to Herbert for me," Daley joked while giving Nathan a quick kiss.

"Can do," Nathan smiled, "love you."

"Love you too," Daley smiled and went back to her work. Nathan left with the other two, Eric and Lex arguing the whole way. Melissa walked over to Daley.

"You can't get enough of hearing that from him, can you?" Melissa laughed at the look of pure joy on Daley's face.

"Maybe," she said mysteriously. Melissa laughed again and rolled her eyes a bit.

"Well, come with me. Jackson, Taylor, and I are going to go listen to her iPod. She has the theme for _Friends_, and one of the episodes recorded, so we're going to dream of being back home and watching TV."

"Sure, I love _Friends_!" Daley laughed as they walked back together.

* * *

Nathan walked in the forest, collecting fruit. Eric and Lex were behind him. He soon tripped on something, and found it was pale. He panicked slightly.

"Guys, guys! Get over here!"

Both ran over immediately, familiar with his current tone of voice and worried.

"Look," Nathan pointed to the arm. Lex gasped and Eric's eyes widened. They immediately began pulling junk of the arm, to reveal a body, and a head, and another arm, and two legs.

"Abby…" Nathan gasped. Surprisingly, Abby moaned.

"She's alive!" Nathan gasped, "Eric, Lex, help me pick her up!"

"I got her," Eric whispered and did so. Lex lifted Abby's legs over his head, mumbling something about blood loss and keeping it above the heart. Nathan held her head.

They walked carefully into camp, and Eric laid her down on the sleeping bags in the tent, before all three running out and getting the water bottles saved and some cloths. The others didn't notice, being wrapped up in a verbal _Friends_ episode with many headphones on, until Nathan tapped Daley's shoulder.

"Wha- Nathan! What's wrong?" Daley asked at the look on his face.

"We found Abby," he murmured. Daley paled, and managed to get the other's attention and repeated what Nathan had said. They all paled as well, and ran over to help Eric and Lex.

Lex was wrapping bandages around Abby's bloody legs, and Eric was keeping wet cloths pressed to her forehead, which was burning up. Nathan let water from his bottle drip into Abby's mouth. Daley was helping Lex by wrapping bandages around Abby's scarred hands. Jackson and Melissa were running to the ocean and to the well for water. Taylor was handing people whatever they needed.

Soon, all they could do was wait.

* * *

"I am so worried about Abby," Daley muttered to herself as she sat on a log by the remade fire. She held her face in her hands and cried a bit, not looking up when she felt a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Shh, shh, Day," Nathan murmured, "It's going to be okay."

Daley couldn't help but believe him- when Nathan said it, you could.

Daley looked up and bit her lip, "she's been through this _twice!_ I don't know, Nathan…"

"We did all we can," Nathan sighed, "we have to remember that."

"I know," Daley murmured, "but you can't help but to blame yourself if something goes wrong."

"I know, Daley," Nathan wrapped his other arm around Daley, and rubbed her back, "I know." He kissed the top of her head.

Daley couldn't help but smile back at him, "thanks for this, Nathan."

"My pleasure," Nathan laughed.

"I love you," Daley murmured into his chest. Nathan grinned like a fool again.

"I love you too," Nathan sighed as Daley wrapped her arms around his neck.

They rested in each other's arms, hoping that they would never have to leave.

* * *

Melissa was bringing food back from the jungle, just as worried as everyone else. She sighed, dumped the food in the bin, and walked back to the jungle, hugging herself. She was so distraught; she didn't even hear the footsteps coming up behind her.

"Hey, Melissa?" it was Jackson. Melissa jumped a bit before turning towards him.

"Hey, Jackson," she sighed, "what's up?"

"Are you doing okay?" he asked with a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm worried about Abby," Melissa admitted, biting her lip.

"Oh Mel," Jackson wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Melissa cried into his chest for a bit, before pulling back.

"Thank you, Jackson," Melissa smiled a bit as Jackson took her hand in his.

"Anytime," he smiled a bit. Melissa leaned up and kissed him, to his surprise.

He kissed back briefly before Melissa pulled away. She smiled shyly and held his hand. He grinned back, and they walked together to go gather food.

* * *

Daley and Nathan had not moved an inch in an hour, both soothed by the other's rhythmic breathing. Daley finally looked up after a while.

"Nathan?" she asked, and saw that his eyes were closed.

"Yes Day?" he asked, smiling a bit.

"Thank you. So much."

"For what?" Nathan smiled.

"For being the most… _amazing_ boyfriend in the history of the world."

Nathan smiled and kissed the top of her forehead, "your welcome."

Daley looked up and kissed him lovingly. Nathan kissed back, and they continued to kiss. Even when they heard footsteps coming up behind them.

"Um… guys?" said a scratchy voice. They looked up in surprise, to see Abby standing before them.

"Abby!" Daley gasped, and broke away reluctantly from Nathan.

"Hey guys," Abby said, her voice depressed.

"Abby," Nathan got up, as did Daley, and they both walked over to help her.

"Thanks you guys," Abby murmured, and they both shrugged.

"What do you need?" Daley asked earnestly.

"I need to sit," Abby smiled a little, and Daley and Nathan helped her sit.

"So, you two are together?" Abby asked earnestly.

Nathan pulled Daley in close, both grinning, "Yeah."

"My blessing," Abby laughed.

"I'll go get everyone," Daley said reluctantly. She left, but her and Nathan held hands until she was too far away. Nathan watched her go longingly.

"You love her, don't you?" Abby asked. Nathan blushed a bit before nodding.

"Good job," Abby laughed. Nathan grinned a little.

"Does she love you?" Abby asked, curious. Nathan blushed again, and nodded again.

"Wow. You really have my blessing," Abby laughed as Daley came back with everyone.

(1, 083 Words) Cliffy! Again!


	4. They Never Could Have Survived It

Ch. 4 They Couldn't Have Survived It

Everyone gathered around Abby as Daley led them back. Nathan immediately pulled Daley close to him by her shoulder, as they sat down next to Abby. Melissa and Jackson sat down next to each other, hands intertwined. Eric, Lex, and Taylor all sat together on the third log. Abby sighed.

"Hey guys. Again," she laughed.

"You guys too. That storm was… well, you can tell," Abby laughed.

"Yeah, it totally wrecked our camp," Nathan admitted.

"I mean, the minuet it hit I was just… I actually think the wind lifted me off the ground," Abby sighed.

"That's really freaky," Taylor muttered.

"And the rain… oh God, it was freezing! I felt like I was actually going to die. I told myself, _this is the end. I guess you had a good life, but you never wanted to die here! I mean, you did bring peace to the other 7, which is good… _and that was like the last thing I thought before a tree just… fell, and knocked me out. I was freezing from the rain and the wind, and all I could think about was the others… if they survived the first storm, they couldn't have survived this one," Abby admitted.

"We're so sorry," Daley sighed, seeing the depressed look on Abby's face.

"Yeah, well, I won't give up hope. Maybe one of them will wander over here… but I can't risk looking for them again. It's way too dangerous."

"Which, in itself, sucks," Lex admitted.

"Yeah. I was running out of water, anyway, and I just knew I needed to go back or keep going, so I decided to keep going. And that's when the storm hit, and I… well… nearly died. It was good you found me so soon afterwards," Abby smiled gratefully at them.

"It's been a day since the storm, Abby. You're _really_ lucky you didn't die," Eric said through clenched teeth.

"A _day_? Wow…" Abby gasped.

"That's what I was thinking," Melissa admitted.

"Well… I'll just rest, I guess," Abby sighed, and walked back into the tent. The rest of the group went their separate ways.

* * *

Melissa stoked the fire, her hoodie keeping her warm from the terrible winds. It was chilly that day; it was like the temperature had dropped 20 degrees. The fire and their clothes were the only things keeping the group warm. It was her job to make sure one of those things stuck around.

Jackson was out on the ocean, fishing. The ocean was no longer a tropical blue- it was a gloomy grey. Froth topped the grey to make it even more despairingly foreboding.

Lex was over by the tent, trying to fix the radio at least a little. Eric and Taylor were collecting firewood and food. Nathan and Daley… were… somewhere. Abby was getting water, her strength now restored.

Melissa sighed and shivered as another wind rolled over her. She felt another storm coming, but didn't know what to make of that. Suddenly, she felt tired and her head began to droop on her shoulders. She didn't notice, consequently, when Jackson walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kiss the top of her head. She woke up when she felt his lips on the top of her head however, and smiled to herself.

"Mel?" asked Jackson soothingly.

"Yeah?" Melissa yawned. Jackson smiled.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. I guess I'm worn out- its been a long day."

"Yes, it has," Jackson smiled.

"Thanks for being here for me," Melissa smiled warmly and Jackson. He gave her a quick kiss.

"I like it," he smiled. Melissa giggled a bit before burying herself in his arms. Jackson wrapped his arms around her.

"I like it a lot," he whispered, mostly to himself, as Melissa rested.

* * *

Daley and Nathan were walking together, hand in hand, along the beach. The cold froze each, but luckily their "burning hearts" kept them warm.

Daley soon leaned into Nathan. Nathan smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Nathan soon became alarmed when he felt a few tears leak out of Daley's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked soothingly.

"I don't want to die here, Nathan," she murmured, her voice muffled in Nathan's shirt.

Nathan bit his lip and pulled her in closer to him, "We won't. I won't let it happen. Especially to you. If only one of us can be rescued, I'll make sure its you."

Daley smiled, "If only one of us can go, then I'd want to stay with you."

Nathan grinned back, "Promise to stay together?"

"Definitely," Daley smiled and kissed Nathan. Nathan smiled in the kiss and deepened it. They continued kissing until Daley broke apart for air.

"I love you," she whispered. Nathan pulled her close.

"I love you too," Nathan murmured in her ear. Daley wrapped her arms around his neck, and Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist. They began swaying around, dancing, and Daley couldn't help but remember the night she realized she had a crush on Nathan. Why else had her heart pounded when Nathan had asked her to dance?

Oh yeah. Because she loved him.

Nathan kissed her neck fondly, making Daley giggle a little.

"I love you so much," he murmured in her ear. Daley just smiled.

"Ditto."

* * *

Melissa felt comforted as she tried to sleep. Jackson's arm was around her shoulder as the group huddled together in the tent. Even though it was relatively _freezing_ outside, inside it was warm because they kept each other warm.

They kept each other safe.

They kept each other warm.

(929 Words) Drama in the next chapter!


	5. Lost

Ch. 5 Lost

A/N: I've been getting a lot of reviews asking for things to happen, or more MJ moments, or giving me suggestions. I have the ENTIRE STORY planned out, people! That's what I ALWAYS do- except sometimes, like in the case of _The Worst Constellation_, I think what I planned out is stupid. But for this one, so far, I don't! So please, just tell me what you think of the story, thanks!

"What do you mean by THAT?" Daley cried. Daley and Lex were in the middle of the fight of the century. Daley and Nathan hadn't even had this big a fight back in the early days of being stranded.

"All I mean is, you've had boy troubles Daley! How can you really think that maybe this time it's different?"

"Because he loves me!"

"Said he loves you? Or really does? How do YOU know?"

"Because I do!" Daley cried.

The others, who were all asleep at the time, heard the sibling's dulcet tones and came outside to investigate.

"Day, what's wrong?" Nathan yawned.

But Daley didn't hear him. She was too angry.

"You have ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT. No right, I say! You are what, 10? That means you don't know these things!"

"Well, maybe I can tell you that I'm suspicious!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE SUSPICIOUS!" Daley screamed.

"I don't want you to be hurt!" at that comment, Nathan realized that this was about him and Daley.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Nathan said softly.

"Stay out of this!" Lex growled, "This is between me and my sister. You know, the person actually related to me? You wouldn't know- she doesn't hang out with me anymore."

"That's not true!" Daley cried.

"Yeah it is! Since you and Nathan started dating, anyway!"

"Ooh, you have no right!" Daley cried.

"Well, you don't, Daley! The only times I see you I see you with him! Or with the rest of the group! Honestly!"

"Well, if you want me to hang out with you, you should have said something! Not just lash out at Nathan, who treats me better than all of my previous boyfriends _combined_ and _multiplied times 10!_ But no, you don't want to tell me the truth, so you falsely accuse Nathan! That's not fair to him or me!"

"Well I'm sor_ry_," Lex said in a sarcastic voice.

"Obviously not!" Daley cried.

Jackson, Melissa, Eric, Taylor, Nathan, and Abby all hovered at the entrance to the tent, nervous that this was going to turn uglier.

Daley sneered at him, as Lex did in return. "I can't _stand_ you!" Daley sneered.

"Ditto!" Lex growled, and they turned their backs on each other, Daley stocking off into the jungle, Lex heading to the beach.

"Well," Jackson yawned, "good morning everyone."

They couldn't help but laugh, all except Nathan, who was worried Lex didn't trust him. He was _positive_ that Lex didn't trust him.

He didn't like the feeling that gave him in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"Lex?" Nathan walked over to him. Lex just grunted in response.

"Lex? I'm serious. I love your sister more than _everything_ in the world. More than _anything._ I love her most of all. I wouldn't hurt her if she _asked_ me too."

"I know," Lex sighed, and Nathan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I was just irritated that Daley didn't spend time with me anymore. Honestly. I didn't mean to insult you."

Nathan raised his eyebrow, then got a confused look on his face.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"So how did that fight start, anyway?"

"I was awake early," Lex began, his voice tired, "and I saw your arm around her shoulder and I immediately got jealous. So I contained my anger and woke up Daley, asking her to come outside. When we got outside, I immediately lied and said I didn't trust you. She immediately got really angry, and stuck up for you. She really loves you, more than me," Lex sighed, "and I said that you were just going to break up with her the moment we got back, and she kept saying that it wasn't true, and crying and stuff, and we just basically yelled at each other until you guys came out."

"Oh Lex," Nathan sighed, "I'm going to take the best care of you sister. She's a jewel, a priceless one that I have to be careful of. A bucket of water that I can not spill one drop of on my mile walk back to my house. An iPod that I spent my whole savings on, and would get in so much trouble if I lost. Kapeesh?"

Lex grinned a little, "Yeah, Kapeesh. I get it- those were good metaphors- you don't want to loose her."

"I'd die if I lost her."

"I'm sorry. You should go find her, if she's not back yet."

"We figured to give you guys' space. I just figured I should reassure you that I'm not going to hurt your sister."

"Thanks."

"And I'll let you hang out with her more."

"If she wants to speak to me after this. But I don't really want to talk to her."

"I'm sure she does," Nathan smiled sadly, and headed out into the jungle.

* * *

Melissa and Jackson were walking together on the beach. Melissa was just as worried about Daley as Nathan was, and so was Jackson, but Nathan insisted he look alone.

"I hope he's doing okay out there," Melissa murmured.

"I'm sure he is. Haven't you guys been best friends for…?"

"Practically our whole lives," Melissa grinned, "but I know that he loves Daley… a lot… and when Nathan loves _anything_, he defends it… till, like, death. Trust me- he loves me as a friend, and once I practically _died_ in a car accident, and he was yelling at the doctors all afternoon…"

Jackson smiled, "_That_ I can imagine!"

"Yeah," Melissa grinned.

Jackson held her hand gently.

"When is that proper date you were going to make?" Melissa joked, "I don't really need it, however…"

"In 2 days," Jackson sighed, "I don't know why, but Eric, then Lex, then Nathan asked me to wait…"

Melissa smiled thoughtfully, "well, I don't really mind this."

Jackson smiled and kissed her gently before they continued to walk.

* * *

"I can't find her!" Nathan came back as dusk fell, tears streaming down his face. The others stared at him in disbelief.

"No!" Melissa gasped.

"I know! I really can't! I looked where you fell, Melissa, I looked everywhere- even as far as Abby was the first time! She's not anywhere!"

"How did she cover that much ground in that little amount of time?" Jackson asked, concerned.

"I don't know!" Nathan held his face in his hands, and wept.

Melissa patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, Nathan. You can look for her tomorrow, I promise."

Nathan sighed, "I'm going to bed," he whispered and went into the tent early. Unfortunately, he didn't fall asleep.

(1, 087 Words) Dun Dun Dun…


	6. Savin' Me

Ch. 6 Savin' Me

A/N: Yes, this is a songfic chapter! And yes, I am obsessed with this song!

**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you**

Nathan headed out to find Daley the second he woke up. He asked Lex if he was going to take responsibility, but Lex refused.

"Well… wish me luck," Nathan murmured as he was about to leave. All the girls hugged him, and Jackson and Eric patted him on the back. Lex glared at him from the tent, his arms folded across his chest.

"Bye," Nathan called as he left into the dense jungle.

**  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
**

Daley stared out at the cliff. She had slept there last night, and her back was stiff. She hugged herself, her hoodie helped keep her warm. She was still furious at Lex.

_It's not his business, honestly. Nathan treats me better than… well, both of ex's combined times ten. I meant that when I said it. He is amazing. Lex, why do you think I'm selling myself to a guy who's going to break up with me the minuet we get back? Sure, I understand that I never spend any time with Lex anymore, but… I love Nathan. I never want to leave his arms. _

Daley hugged herself as a chill went through her body.

_Maybe Lex is right… I mean, why hasn't Nathan found me yet? _

_DON'T THINK THAT WAY! I _am_ very lost. So he's coming. I know he is. _

The cold swept over her as the waves splashed against the base of the cliff. She shivered as the wind blew in her face and through her hair. It had been pulled back into a ponytail, but then Daley let it down.

_Come soon, Nathan. I need you._

**Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

Nathan pushed his way through the dense, remote jungle.

_I've got to find you, Daley. I need you._

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Daley threw some pebbles into the ocean, and watched them hit the waves churning below. A few hot tears leaked slowly from her eyes. It mush have been hours, where was Nathan? Was everything okay? Was something holding him back?

**  
Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
**

_I've got to find her!_

Nathan pushed through the jungle trying to get through the best he could. A twig bounced back and dug into his face, leaving a long, deep scrape on his cheek. Nathan raised a shaking hand to his face, and when he brought it back it was covered in blood.

Nathan clenched his teeth and continued.

**  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
**

Daley was now sitting on the edge of the cliff, the tears falling freely and fast.

_Come soon, Nathan. I'm dying. _**  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
**

_I've got to find her!_**  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
**

_Come soon, Nathan. I'm dying. _**  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
**

Nathan realized that the forest was beginning to thin. _I'm getting close!_

The scrape was beginning to sting really badly. Nathan knew he had to clean it, but he had nothing. He kept walking.

**  
Hurry I'm fallin' **

Daley was standing up again, not crying anymore but it was obvious she had been. The day was almost over. She took a sip from her water bottle, and ate a bit of mango.

"Come soon, Nathan, I need you," she whispered out loud.

"I'm here," Daley whirled around and saw Nathan standing at the edge of the forest. She gasped, and ran into his open arms. She threw her arms around his neck, and gripped his shirt at the shoulders. Burying her face in his neck, tears were streaming out of her eyes.

Nathan held her close to him, held her tightly by the waist. He too, was crying.

Daley pulled her face out of his neck, and ran a hand over his scar.

"What happened?" her voice was shaking.

"Branch," Nathan murmured simply.

Nathan ran his hands through her hair, loosing himself in her brilliant blue eyes.

"Thank you for saving me!" Daley murmured. Nathan grinned and pulled her closer.

"I love you, Daley. I missed you so much. I've been looking for you for 2 days!"

"I'm sorry I ran away, Nathan. I love you too," Daley buried her face in his neck again, "so much."

Nathan lifted her face from his neck, and they gazed into each other's eyes again before leaning in to kiss.

It was a passionate kiss, leaving both minds spinning. They continued kissing until they were faint from lack of air.

Nathan ran his hand gently over Daley's hair, smoothing it.

"Come on," he murmured, reaching down to the back of Daley's knees to pick her up. She squealed loudly, and both laughed. Daley wrapped her arms tightly around Nathan's neck for support.

"Nathan," Daley began, "although I love you carrying me, I don't think we can make it home tonight. Are you geared up?"

"Yes. I don't have anything for my cut, though," Nathan sighed.

Daley smiled sympathetically as Nathan let her down reluctantly. Sharing a quick kiss, Daley looked in Nathan's back.

_Mat to sleep on… 2 extra sweatshirts… 2 full water bottles… 2 bananas… a rag to bandage up a broken limb, so it won't help Nathan… a blanket. _

"Okay, well it's getting dark," Daley set out the mat. Nathan pulled on one of the extra sweatshirts, as did Daley.

They each had a banana and sipped some water before snuggling together on the mat. Daley grabbed the blanket and threw it over them for extra warmth. They kissed once before starting to fall asleep.

"Nathan?" Daley said sleepily.

"Yeah?" Nathan murmured groggily.

"Never let me go," Daley yawned.

"I never want to, so I never will," Nathan murmured lovingly in her ear.

It was only then, at long last, in each other's loving arms, did they fall asleep.

(1,184 Words) Aww! I love this chapter.


	7. Back

Ch. 7 Back

Daley woke up groggy and slightly confused. Why wasn't she in a sleeping bag? And why were there arms wrapped tightly around her, her buried into an unknown form?

The events of the previous day came rushing back to her in an instant. _Oh yeah_, and she couldn't help but smile. Looking up, she saw Nathan, still asleep, snoring a little, his chin on the top of Daley's head.

"Mmm," Daley moaned before falling back asleep.

* * *

Nathan woke up, feeling Daley curled up in his arms. He grinned to himself, and didn't feel like leaving any time soon. Kissing the top of her head, he stroked her hair for a bit, before she began to stir.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered in her ear. Daley smiled and turned to face him.

"Morning Handsome," she grinned and kissed him on the lips.

Nathan kissed back briefly before pulling away, just to hold Daley close. He could hear her rhythmic beating even through his sweatshirt.

"We should get going," Daley murmured softly.

"I don't want to leave," Nathan sighed.

"You were the one in a hurry to leave yesterday!" Daley giggled.

"Don't tell me you_ want_ to leave my arms?" Nathan joked.

"I don't. Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Nathan laughed and kissed her softly, "then why don't we stay?"

"Because eventually they will come looking for us. Come on, I know a way that _doesn't_ go through dense jungle."

"Really? You could have told me," Nathan joked, Daley running a finger over his long, deep scar.

"Well, you were looking for me, so no. It's just along the beach- to the right of the camp, actually."

"Oh really? Hey, do you want to make this our SSS?"

"SSS? Don't you mean SOS, which still doesn't make sense…?"

"No, silly," Nathan laughed, "**S**ecret **S**nogging **S**pot," Nathan laughed.

Daley laughed as well, "okay. We will not show _anyone_ this spot. If anyone finds it, we'll assume they found it by themselves. And found it after us, so we will ask them to leave."

"Yeah," Nathan laughed, "Although no one's really traveled the coast- only the jungle."

"Dumb move on their part. Honestly, plenty of places on the _right_ side, anyway, since I haven't really seen the left, which would have been good places to make camp, or hang out, etc."

"Well, we have this one. Here, help me pack all this stuff up into my bag."

She did, and soon Nathan pulled his bag up onto his back, and gently grabbed Daley's hand.

"Come on, let's go," Nathan smiled. They started to walk along the beach, silent because they didn't need to say anything. They were both thinking the same thing.

They reached the camp after a while, seeing all there friends sitting around the fire, all with concerned looks on their faces. Daley and Nathan immediately dropped hands and ran over.

"I found her!" Nathan gasped. Everyone around the camp stared at him in surprise.

"We all thought you guys were dead!" Melissa gasped.

"Well, we're not. We're fine, well, except Nathan, who has a cut from a branch. It was bleeding pretty badly, only now it's stopped, so he needs something to clean it."

Everyone just kept staring at them.

"What?" Nathan asked, "Does it really look that bad?" Daley nodded a bit, "but not that much," she admitted.

Jackson shook his head, "it's not that, just… well… did you guys, um…"

"No!" Nathan gasped, staring at Jackson in horror.

"I figured, however… it looks like you spent the night together."

"Well we didn't because A. It was too cold! We both wore two sweatshirts B. Nathan's exhausted C. We've never done it before, never even _thought_ about it and D. God, I'm waiting till I'm married- sorry, but I'd run away and never talk to him again if he tried to," Daley admitted.

"Well, that's not really the only concern," Melissa slapped Jackson (playfully as well as in punishment, but he muttered "ow!" anyway,) and continued to gape, "you guys didn't _die!_"

"What?" both asked in shock.

"Yeah," Abby murmured, "last night there was another huge hurricane. It nearly took up our tent."

"We didn't see it," Nathan gaped.

"Yeah. It was really peaceful, actually- I've never had a better night of sleep, honestly," Daley raised her eyebrows.

"Well, we didn't. None of us got a wink of sleep- worried for you guys, and worried for ourselves," Eric said a little angrily.

"Well, I…" Nathan stared at them all, "It was windy, but we thought that was because we were up on a cliff…"

"You were on a _cliff_?" asked Lex.

"Yeah," Daley shrugged, "I just walked along the beach. Frankly, if Nathan hadn't done the same he wouldn't have the Grand Canyon on his cheek."

"Hey!" Nathan was grinning anyway.

"But… oh wow," Lex murmured, "a tree nearly blew into a cliff we saw to the right of the plane."

"_What?_" Both gasped.

"Yeah," Taylor said worriedly.

"You guys nearly died," Jackson said.

"Oh wow," they both stared at each other, "we must have been asleep!"

"So it would seem," Melissa laughed. Soon everyone was laughing- it was pretty funny.

"Well, I've learned my lesson," Daley laughed, "no more running away."

"I'm sorry Day," Lex murmured.

"It's fine," Daley shrugged. They hugged, and Lex apologized to Nathan too.

"All's well that ends well," Nathan smiled.

"Definitely," Taylor grinned, and all went about their daily activities.

* * *

Melissa went into the tent to get one of her books to read by the ocean when a piece of paper fell out of it.

_Dear Melissa- _

_Hey! Tomorrow I asked everyone if we could have a day of just _us_, so prepare for a day of us just hanging out. That night we'll have that proper date like I promised- no one is allowed to bother us at all. Our wonderful day together is from when we wake up to a little before dinner, and our date is dinner and hanging out together afterwards. Basically, the entire _day_ is a date, but you know what I mean. _

_Love, _

_Jackson_

Melissa smiled as she read the note, but what she was really smiled at was that Jackson signed the note "_Love,_", which of course made her amazingly giddy inside.

_I can't wait for tomorrow!_

(1, 051 Words) Aww. I love the next chapter! Almost as much as I love the 6th chapter! Just so you know…


	8. Fallen

Ch. 8 Fallen

Melissa walked over to Jackson the next morning after breakfast, smiling. Jackson grinned back, and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

"Want to talk a walk?" he asked.

"Sure," Melissa smiled as they began to walk. Melissa was giddy inside, as Jackson was (but he didn't show it as much).

"So… weird that Nathan and Daley survived, eh?" Jackson began.

"Yeah. Weirder that they went from enemies to best friends to lovers in a matter of days."

"That too," Jackson laughed.

"You know, its odd- he told me he had a 'thing' for Daley, but that was basically it. I guess he left out a lot- according to Daley, they started out with love, he told her he loved her. We've been best friends since preschool- that's the first time he's softened the truth, much less _lie_ or keep something from me."

"Sometimes things are hard to say, even to people you love," Jackson admitted.

"Isn't that the way it is?" Melissa smiled, and then for a while they just walked, in a straight line of course, in silence. Melissa's mind was swarming, however Jackson's was just worried but excited and happy.

"Mel?" Jackson asked after a while.

"Yeah… AHHH!" Melissa slipped, and fell into a very deep ditch. Jackson grabbed her hand in both of his just in time- Melissa was hanging on for dear life.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" Jackson cried. Melissa was gritting her teeth in pain, her other arm dangling and trying to find a grip on the rocky wall, but her eyes were strangely calm and, indeed, completely trusting of Jackson.

"Don't let go," Melissa murmured, her voice panicked but soft.

"I don't…," Jackson grunted loudly as Melissa slipped a bit, "plan on it," Jackson grunted while holding tightly to her hand, leaning down on the earth.

"Hurry Jackson," Melissa cried, her eyes panicking now, "I'm slipping!" Indeed, her hands were sweaty and slipping out of Jackson's, however strong and protective, hold.

"Grab on to me!" Jackson commanded. Melissa gripped his sleeves, and Jackson reached his hands down to her waist. Gritting his teeth, he used all the strength he could muster and pulled her up.

Melissa immediately collapsed on Jackson's shoulders, breathing heavily as he pulled her into a protective hug.

"Oh my God," she murmured.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. It's all going to be okay. You're okay," Jackson said soothingly.

"I was so scared," Melissa murmured into his neck. Jackson rubbed her back to calm her, and he felt a few hot tears fall from her eyes.

"Don't worry, Melissa. I've got you. You're okay," Jackson murmured in her ear.

"As long as you've got me, I know I'm going to be okay," Melissa spoke softly and it was a little unexpected for Jackson. Jackson's eyes widened as he stared at her.

"How come you know you'll be okay around me? According to Nathan, although I know he didn't mean it, I'm a 'loose cannon.'" Jackson was smiling nonetheless.

"Because…." Melissa looked at him and swallowed, obviously nervous and reluctant, "because… I… well, I… I… I love you, Jackson!"

Jackson gaped at her, his eyes wide.

Melissa bit her lip, "but it's obvious you d-"

"Don't say _don't_! Don't say it!" Jackson gasped, "Why do you think I wanted to spend a whole day with just you? Signed the note _love_? I don't show that much emotion, Mel, and when I do I suck at it…"

Melissa gazed hopefully at him, smiling hopefully as well. Jackson ran a hand through her hair.

"I love you!" he proclaimed, "I was so afraid about how I was going to end up telling you today… I've been worrying this morning… and yesterday… and the day before…"

Melissa giggled a bit.

"Get it?" Jackson laughed.

"I do," Melissa smiled.

"And I don't plan on letting you not be okay as long as you are with me," Jackson smiled.

"How come _we_ always have huge revelations after I **fall**?" Melissa asked.

"Maybe because the adrenaline rush makes us admit things we wouldn't otherwise," Jackson grinned.

"I love you Jackson," Melissa murmured. Jackson kissed her gently, and they continued kissing until Melissa broke away, grinning like a fool.

"I love you Melissa," Jackson grinned.

They laced fingers a little more tightly again, and continued on their walk, neither managing to wipe the grin from their face.

* * *

Soon the pair reached a small little patch of beach, separated by the rocks surrounding it and the dense jungle and ocean on the other two sides.

"Come sit," Jackson smiled, and they sat down on the sand. Jackson opened his pack, and pulled out two bananas and two pears, as well as two full water bottles and a blanket.

"Cool, a picnic!" Melissa smiled.

They ate their bananas in silence for a little it, just smiling at each other, before starting to talk.

"How come you tried to understand me? Only you and Lex dared to approach me that first day, me- the person making a spear out of a stick…" Jackson smirked.

"Because, frankly, you looked lonely, intriguing and honestly? I thought you were cute," Melissa blushed and Jackson blushed immediately after she said it.

"How come you let me in?" Melissa retorted.

"Because you tried to understand," Jackson said simply, "you and Lex weren't, excuse my language, bitching at me like the others."

"Well, we both made good decisions that day," Melissa smiled shyly as did Jackson. Jackson reached over and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Melissa looked up at him expectantly, and Jackson leaned in to kiss her.

They broke apart, both grinning at each other.

* * *

They were coming back to camp, holding hands and smiling secretive smiles. Lex came running up to them when the came close to the campfire.

"Hey Jackson and Melissa?"

"Yeah?" Jackson asked, slightly annoyed. He had asked that they be left alone.

"I know you have a huge date planned, but I was going to hold another dance for you 6 tonight. Abby's helping me. You don't have to come…"

Jackson looked at Melissa, silently telling her that the decision was all hers.

"Sure," Melissa smiled. Jackson smiled back.

"Okay, dress up, thanks!" Lex grinned and ran off.

Melissa grinned and, when he was gone and they were alone again, crashed her lips against Jackson's. He groaned slightly and pulled her closer. They broke apart briefly.

"Man, we're as bad as Nathan and Daley," Melissa giggled.

"Nah, we're still better," Jackson grinned and brought her lips to his again. This time Jackson pulled away.

"But is that a bad thing or a good thing?" he grinned.

"I don't know. Do we aspire to that level of love?" Melissa couldn't stop smiling.

"I think we should," Jackson grinned.

"Then where we are is bad. We must be even grosser," Melissa joked and kissed him again. They continued kissing until Jackson broke away, just to kiss her neck, cheek, nose, and forehead.

"Are we there yet?" he asked playfully.

"Not quite," Melissa laughed.

"Dang," Jackson shook his head slightly as Melissa kissed him again. This time they both broke away.

"I love you, Jackson," Melissa murmured softly.

"I love you, Mel," Jackson whispered in her ear. Melissa buried her face in his neck, Jackson rubbing her back. It was five minuets later when one of them finally spoke.

"I think we've reached it," Melissa murmured softly, and Jackson smiled.

(1, 241 Words) Do you think they've reached it? Find out next time on Time To Dance! Lol, just kidding… xD


	9. Dance

Ch. 9 Dance

Abby and Lex were hustling around the camp fire, setting up a second dance. Abby thought that this was what they deserved, but Lex just thought that this was another wonderful bonding moment for them that he wouldn't be able to participate in.

"Lex, do you have the music set up?" Abby asked from across the camp.

"Yup. Luckily, or unluckily, the only part of the radio that survived was the part that played music. Whatever. I'm done over here- how's the candles?"

"Good. Food?"

"Lay it out on a table, please!"

"Cool. Um… water?"

"In water bottles over on the table already."

"Oh I see it now!" Abby laughed.

"The canopy is up… I think we're done," Lex laughed and they exchanged a high-five.

"Well, I'm just going to sit then," Abby yawned, "what's the playlist?"

"Um… Kryptonite, 45, We Were Meant To Live, Boys and Girls, Hold On, 100 Years, Take Me Out, 1985, Vitamin R, Vertigo, Addicted to Love, One Thing Leads To Another, I Think We're Alone Now, Everyone Have Fun Tonight, Shout, Seasons of Love, Footloose, The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes, The Pros and Cons of Breathing, This Is How You Remind Me, and When I'm Gone," Lex read aloud from Daley's iPod (AN: I tried to pick only songs they would have… if I'm wrong about any of them, TELL ME).

"Those are good. Well… I think its time for them to come…" Abby said awkwardly.

"Yeah. You can go call them down…" Lex muttered.

"Well, I think if you play the first song they'll know to come, I think. Start it up," Abby grinned. Lex pushed a button, and music filled the air. More specifically, guitar music. With some drums.

"_I took a walk around the world _

_To ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body laying somewhere_

_In the sands of time_

_But I watched the world float _

_To the dark side of the moon_"

The song was well under way when the other 6 came, semi-dressed up as Lex and Abby had instructed them. Taylor was wearing the dress Abby had worn at the last dance, Melissa was wearing a long denim skirt and a purple shirt. Daley was wearing a knee-length blue skirt and a white shirt, plus a jean jacket. The boys just threw on the nicest clothes they had, much to the amusement of the girls.

"Welcome, guys, to the second dance. Grab a partner and dance!" Lex tried to look enthusiastic. Abby was doing a good job of that.

"Maybe we could have some slow music?" Taylor asked sarcastically, obviously irritated by the rock music playing.

"Sure," and Lex changed it to We Were Meant To Live.

"Still Rock," Jackson laughed.

"Okay, picky, picky," Lex laughed and changed the song again to 100 Years.

"That's better!" Nathan laughed, and grabbed Daley's hand. They immediately started dancing, as did Jackson and Melissa.

Eric walked over to Abby, "want to dance?" he asked awkwardly.

"Nah, I'm helping Lex," Abby looked furtively at Taylor. Eric shrugged and walked over to Taylor.

"So, you want to dance?" Eric asked, blushing a little.

Taylor smiled, "sure, Eric," and grabbed his hand.

_

* * *

Seasons of Love (in Rent!) was playing now, Abby helping Lex out with the music, the others still dancing._

"I love this song," Daley said unexpectedly to Nathan as they danced.

"Do you like _Rent_?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah! I went to see the play last year- brilliant! So I bought the CD. I wish I could see the movie, but it's coming out in December. That's in a long time," Daley murmured, "and we might not even get back…"

"I'm sorry, Day," Nathan pulled her a little closer in a hug, "if and when we get back, I'll go to see _Rent_ with you!"

"Really!" Daley said excitedly.

"Really," Nathan grinned.

Daley smiled and gave Nathan the quickest kiss and they continued dancing.

* * *

Melissa rested her head against Jackson's shoulder, smiling to herself as Jackson rubbed her back.

"See? I'm not stepping on your feet this time," Jackson smiled and whispered in her ear.

Melissa looked up at him, "thank you. But not just for that."

Jackson smiled tenderly at her, "I know." Melissa smiled and resumed her previous position.

"I know," Jackson murmured even more softly.

* * *

Eric was dancing with Taylor, a little hot under the collar. Taylor seemed perfectly fine, though.

"Hey Taylor?" he asked after a while.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling.

"I…well I … I should probably tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Taylor asked as a new, faster song started.

"That… I well, I… I like you, Taylor," Eric suddenly put on his "cool" act.

"Really? I like you to," Taylor smiled.

"Oh…well… then… do you want to be my… erm…"

"Girlfriend? Sure!" Taylor laughed.

Eric grinned, and no one really knew how to wipe that grin off his face.

* * *

Abby stared at all the couples dancing, sighing just a little.

_Guess I'm alone… luckily Lex isn't… but Lex is 10, and I'm 16… maybe in 6 years, but not now. At least he's not really ready to like girls. They all look happy, though. I'm happy for them,_ and Abby turned to Lex.

"Hey, Lex, do you want to dance?"

"Kind of busy, Abby," Lex grinned, "but later, sure. Thanks for helping me with this."

"No problem. Hey, how do you deal with your 6 best friends all being… well, at loss for a better word, gushy?"

"I just prefer to avoid them when they are being gushy. I can spot the warning signs in the early ages," Lex laughed, "I put gushy into 10 stages before it hits full-out… well… 'I love you's and lots of kissing. The first stage is the hardest to spot, but luckily to the trained eye its simple- a look furtive look exchanged between them. The second one is easier- a hand grab. Third is a goofy grin exchanged. Fourth is talking cutesy. Fifth is major blushing. Sixth is down casting their eyes in mild embarrassment. Seventh is stuttering. Eight is the hardest to see, in fact you can't- they are both thinking. Ninth finally is excuses for them to both leave, and ten is them kissing in the bushes."

"Nice," Abby laughed, "very effective."

"At times I wish I didn't need to know the warning signs," Lex shook his head sadly.

* * *

It was getting late. Daley let her head sag on Nathan's shoulder. Everyone was yawning and Lex was on the last song. Nathan was also drooping, his head beginning to lie on Daley's. Melissa was beginning to snooze on Jackson's shoulder, a smile on her face. Jackson appeared to be the only one awake- he was supporting Melissa. Eric and Taylor were falling asleep and then making themselves wake up every few seconds. Lex was resting on the radio, and Abby was yawning next to him.

"Well, I think it's time to turn in," Abby yawned. Everyone yawned and nodded, shuffling off to the tent. Even though they were exhausted, it had been a magical evening.

(1,179 Words) I was originally going to end the story here, but then I changed my mind. You guys got 6 more chapters! Now, here is a little VOTE! (I've finished this story in my notebook) Which one of the two (alternate- they are not related, but both will be posted) sequels do you want to be posted first? Here's what you do:

1. Go to my profile Page and scroll **way** down- it's the last thing. Look and read the summaries for the Coming Soon section.

2. Go back to this story. In your review list which one you want.

3. Make sure to vote! Voting closes on Saturday, July 22nd.


	10. Dreaming

Ch. 11 Dreaming

A/N: An update on the election! As of 5:30 PM on Wednesday, July 19, 2006, We're Back is in the lead! Who will come out on top? Well, we'll have to see… enjoy this next chapter! It's just filler! Yippee! (The last sentence was sarcasm, folks.)

Everyone woke up as if they had a hangover. Did dancing give you a hangover? It certainly seemed like it.

"Ugg, my head hurts," Taylor yawned as she was beginning to fall asleep on Eric's shoulder.

"My shoulders hurt," Eric muttered, and Taylor lifted her head immediately.

"I'm fine," Lex shrugged, as did Abby.

"I am really not sure why you guys are so… tired?" Abby sighed, "I got a good night's sleep."

"Well the rest of us were dancing from 6 PM to midnight! Six straight hours of dancing! I think we have a right to be exhausted!" Nathan yawned, he head drooping on Daley's shoulder, whose own head was drooping on Nathan's.

"I want to go back to sleep, Nathan," Daley murmured as she began to do just that.

"Can we all go back inside?" Melissa yawned, her head and torso in Jackson's lap, Jackson dozing off against the tent.

"Fine. You guys to back to sleep…" Abby stared as all 6 just fell asleep outside.

"Well," Lex laughed, "what do you want to do, Abby?"

"I don't know. Here- you go get water, I'll go get fruit. We'll just do everyone's chores until they wake up…"

"Got it," Lex laughed, walking with the water container to the jungle as Abby picked up the fruit sling.

Abby stared at the group, _I wonder what sort of dreams they are having…_

* * *

(Melissa and Jackson's Dream)

Melissa stared out over the ocean, its crystal clear waves lapping against the shore in a rhythmic motion. The sky was cloudless, but she was alone. There was no one else on the island.

_It sucks to be alone on this island… I don't know what I'm going to do…_ Melissa sighed and got up and walked over to the wreckage of the crashed plane, blown up when it crashed. She had run away just in time…

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Spinning around, Melissa saw one of the kids she thought had died. Jackson.

"Oh, you're alive too?" she asked.

"Yeah. But I'm here to inform you that you're in the middle of a dream- in real life, you're crashed with 7 other people. Including me."

"Oh yeah! Wow, this is a weird dream…" Melissa thought as she stared out into the jungle and the tops of all the trees were purple.

"Very weird. Do you want to explore, maybe? Look around?" Jackson asked.

"Sure," Melissa smiled and they walked into the forest.

"You know, since this is a dream and all and you probably won't remember it, can I tell you some stuff about me?" Jackson asked.

"Are you the real Jackson?"

"Well, I guess. I'm Jackson who's having the same dream as you are."

"Oh, okay," Melissa reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Well, first of all, my first name is Cody," Jackson began.

"I know that. I'd call you Cody- but you prefer Jackson, don't you?"

"It suits me better."

"Too true," Melissa smiled.

"Second, my Dad raped my mom."

Melissa covered her mouth in shock with her free hand.

"He's in jail."

"I'm so sorry," Melissa gasped.

"It's fine. I'm over it. I just know I'll never be like my druggy, rapist father," Jackson shrugged and smiled. Melissa kissed him.

"Anyway," but you could tell that Dream-Jackson was pleased, "I'm not going to be able to go to college without a scholarship."

"I'll help you get one," Melissa said hurriedly.

"Thanks," Jackson grinned, "and that's basically all I want to tell you. Melissa, look out!"

Melissa slipped into a huge black hole, holding on to Jackson for dear life. Jackson opened his mouth to say something when Melissa woke up.

MJMJMJMJMJMJ

Jackson woke up soon after Melissa, and asked her if she remembered the dream.

"No, not really," she lied, because really she remembered every little detail.

* * *

(Nathan and Daley's Dream)

Nathan woke up (still a dream) groggy. He rubbed his eyes and stared down at himself. In horror he gasped, he must have been, like, 21!

Nathan jumped up and looked around the, wait- it wasn't a tent! It was a wood hut! Nathan looked around him- he was on a handmade bed covered by a sleeping bag, there was a makeshift chest of drawers, and a small table. He stared around in shock, and looked down next to him. There was Daley- asleep, and also 21.

_Oh my God, are we married or something…_ Nathan looked at Daley's hand, and saw one of Taylor's gold rings on her ring finger. Nathan gasped in shock. _Taylor gave up her rings for us to use as a wedding ring! That is so not like her… _

Nathan stared even closer at Daley, and then made the mistake of looking at her stomach. _OH MY GOD!_

She was pregnant. Very much so- must have been, like, 8 months along.

"Daley," Nathan shook her.

"Wha… Nathan? You look older," Daley yawned and struggled to sit up.

"This is a dream, right?" Nathan gasped, "Because we both aged 5 years in our sleep, not to mention…"

Daley looked down at her stomach, "AHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Just… don't panic yet… we're apparently married, see?" Nathan pointed at her hand.

"Oh thank God for that," Daley said sarcastically, "how can I be pregnant in a dream?"

"Don't ask me, I'm dreaming too," Nathan nodded.

Daley stared at the huge bulge, and then giggled.

"We're _married and expecting!_" Daley laughed.

"It is sort of…" Nathan laughed.

"Funny, yet…" Daley stared at Nathan for a while, "unbelievable. Amazing."

Nathan stared at her for a second before leaning in to kiss her. They continued kissing passionately for a bit, before Daley broke away, gasping.

"Nathan," she murmured, "why is my stomach hurting _really_ badly?"

Nathan stared at her, his mouth open.

"What?"

"You obviously do not remember Lex's birth," Nathan shook his head.

"He's my stepbrother," Daley shook her head.

"Then you don't know what… ugg," Nathan gasped, "listen, you're in labor!"

"Oh my GOD," Daley murmured as another contraction came.

"GUYS, GUYS," Nathan screamed, hoping there were other people in this dream.

Everyone, also a lot older, 21 or 15, came rushing in.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Daley's in labor!" Nathan gasped, trying to seem like he belonged in this alternate universe.

"Oh no," Melissa murmured, "come on, lets go!"

Everyone crowded around Daley, and Nathan went to her side and squeezed her hand.

For Nathan, it flew by in a whir of hoping that they would wake up any second, and comforting Daley (who, obviously, had no idea she was going to have to deal with this. For Daley, she was just concentrating. Whether it was on having the baby or screaming no one could tell.

Soon, in a whir of screaming and comforting, it was over.

"Wow…" Daley murmured, cradling the baby.

"Yeah…" Nathan stammered.

"Let's leave them alone," Melissa commanded and all the rest left.

"I can't believe this. I have a baby in a dream and I don't even get to keep it when I wake up," Daley murmured, a few tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll revisit this place in the next dream," Nathan murmured, kissing her temple and staring down at the small bundle in her arms.

"Well, I guess we should name it," Daley murmured.

"How about… Alexandra Melissa?"

"Yeah. AMM. Alexandra Melissa McHugh," Daley smiled.

Nathan held the baby, but it was then that he woke up.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

He stared out into the beach, surprised that he was now 16 again. Daley was awake beside him.

"That was a freaky dream," Daley murmured.

"I… I, well…" Nathan muttered. Daley buried herself into his chest.

"I want it to come true," Daley murmured, and Nathan smiled.

* * *

(Taylor and Eric's Dream)

Eric was supporting a lady on each arm, back at home. He was laughing with them as they walked through the school hallway. The girls giggled and hung onto his arm, and Eric felt like he never wanted to come out of this dream.

Suddenly, they turned a corner and ran into Taylor.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked, her hands on her hips. The girls stopped giggling.

"Um… we're back home, Taylor, and these two ladies just…"

"We're not back home," Taylor sighed, "this is a dream. But I'm just a little disturbed by it! Honestly, Eric, when are you going to grow up?"

"Uh…" All three girls stared at him.

"Now you have to choose, Eric," Taylor sneered, "me, or them. Me, or goofing off," and she stalked off through the seemingly endless school hallway.

The two girls also glared at him and walked in the opposite direction. Eric stared around for a bit, before going off where Taylor had gone.

"Taylor? Taylor? TAYLOR?" he called, going straight down the hallway and looking for her. Soon he got to the end of the hallway, and found Taylor sitting there.

"Taylor, I choose you," Eric grabbed her hand and it was then that he woke up.

TETETETETETETETETETE

They both stared at each other, eyes wide.

"Well, um… thanks. I'm glad," Taylor smiled.

"I'm glad too," Eric smiled, and they both walked back with the others.

(1, 534 Words) Hmm… as of 3:41 PM on Thursday, July 20, 2006; the score is tied! Dun Dun Dun…


	11. Lovely

Ch. 12 Lovely

AN: And the votes are IN! And with a score of 6 to 4, We're Back Wins! I will post it as soon as I finish this story.

Jackson groaned and rolled over on his side. Because of that little nap they all took, he was not able to fall asleep. Abby and Lex slept like rocks, though, because they honorably did all the chores. (Tomorrow they got a break). Rolling back onto his back again, Jackson yawned and threw his arm over his eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly he felt someone shake his arm. He flipped over to that side, and saw Melissa looking at him.

"Hey Mel," he smiled, "can't sleep?"

"No, and you obviously can't," Melissa smiled, "want to go outside?"

"Sure. Here, let me help you," Jackson offered his hand as they tip-toed through the maze of people to outside.

Once outside, Jackson pulled Melissa into a kiss. She groaned and ran her hands through his hair. Jackson held her by the waist as they continued kissing. They were slowly beginning to become horizontal when a loud cough issued behind them.

They broke apart immediately and saw Nathan and Daley behind them.

"So… you guys can't sleep either?" Nathan asked, embarrassed that they all came out to do the same thing (make out).

"No, not really," Melissa laughed.

"Well, um…" Daley murmured.

"This is awkward," Jackson murmured.

"Yup," Nathan stammered.

"Well, um…" Nathan began to duck back into the tent.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jackson asked.

"You guys got here first," Daley admitted.

Melissa shrugged and murmured, "Thanks." Jackson looked a little sorry, but nodded. Nathan and Daley ducked back down into the tent as Jackson turned back to Melissa.

"So… I love you," he murmured in her ear.

"I love you too;'' Melissa smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Jackson buried his face in Melissa's neck just to kiss it. Melissa giggled as he sent a million kisses up her neck and onto her jaw. The kisses began to move up along her cheek and finally rested on her lips. They continued kissing until they were both out of breath, breaking away and breathing slowly as they rested on each other. Jackson smoothed Melissa's hair as Melissa rested her head on his neck.

"I hope… when we get home… that everything will be okay for you," Melissa murmured.

"I hope so too," Jackson whispered in her ear as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Nathan and Daley were cuddling in the tent, smiling and talking in low whispers.

"I wonder what will happen when we go home," Daley whispered.

"Well, I guess Jackson will have to go on trial, but we'd got home I guess."

"No, I mean with _us_," Daley murmured.

"Oh… We'll date," Nathan said decisively.

"Really?" Daley smiled at him.

"I thought that was implied," Nathan laughed.

"I did too. I just thought that… well… you might have someone back home…"

"Oh please. If I did, I would be spending my days moping," Nathan laughed, kissing her cheek.

"I would hope so," Daley smiled and snuggled in closer to him.

"Do you have any… complications… back home? Not really a boyfriend- I know you don't- but more like… does your father act protective of you, like Melissa's?"

"Not at the beginning, but after two (and a half) crappy boyfriends he's kind of… well… he says he's put some kind of test together. I'm curious, but whatever."

"What kind of test?"

"Probably just asking you what your intentions are. But he might… ask us to kiss in front of him…"

"Why?"

"Just because I once said I can tell about the guys I date by the way they kiss me," Daley shrugged.

"Oh yeah? What can you tell about me?" Nathan grinned.

"That you love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me," Daley smiled.

"Well, a hole in one, you might say," Nathan laughed.

"I certainly hope so," Daley murmured.

Nathan smiled and turned to face her, and gave her a small but tender kiss. Daley smiled and kissed back briefly as Nathan wrapped his arms around her. Daley buried herself in his arms as he laid kisses all over the top of her head.

"I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Nathan murmured in her ear.

"Ditto," Daley murmured back.

"I want that dream to come true. No matter what," Nathan whispered.

"Ditto. Ditto, ditto, ditto."

* * *

In the morning, all 6 were busy doing all the chores as Abby and Lex napped, exhausted from yesterday.

Eric grumbled as he lugged water to and from camp. Even his hat could not protect him from the midday sun as it blazed upon the camp.

"Stupid sun," he murmured as the sun beat down upon him.

He filled up one of the water bottles, and it burst all over his pants.

"Stupid water," he muttered, grabbing another bottle.

He carried it back to camp and boiled it.

"Stupid fire," he grumbled as the fire heated him up even more.

The waves splashed against the beach as he hobbled back to the well.

"Stupid day," he grumbled as Taylor walked up to him.

"Hey Eric. I'm sorry you're really tired," she murmured.

"Tha-" but Eric was cut off by Taylor leaning in and kissing him.

Eric nearly leaped back in surprise, but kissed back briefly as Taylor left.

"Bye Eric," she laughed and waved as she walked away teasingly.

"Semi-stupid day," Eric smiled and continued on his chores.

* * *

Abby yawned and stared out over the ocean as a whale occasionally broke the surface. It was a humpback whale- beautiful in its tranquility, peaceful in its sereneness.

Lex walked over and sat down next to her.

"It's like watching a Pacific Life commercial over and over again," Abby murmured.

"I like whales. Normally I'm not really into Biology, but whales are amazing. In every way," Lex grinned.

"Yeah, I like them too. I want to be like them. Not afraid of things that can hurt you. Whales are still really friendly to people, even after all we've done to them."

"It's true," Lex yawned. Soon, twilight fell, and the two left back to camp to eat dinner.

Reasonably, every one of the stranded slept peacefully, not knowing what would come tomorrow.

(1, 033 Words) Ooh, what comes tomorrow? I know I know! Never mind…


	12. Just a FlipFlop

Ch. 13 Just a Flip-Flop

AN: Okay, you guys are probably expecting like, someone dying. It's not that bad. Just a funeral… xD

Abby stared out into the jungle. The days were becoming long, and the heat was becoming unbearable. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and continued working. Suddenly, she tripped on a heavy plastic object.

"Woah!" she cried and stared at the object. It was a flip- flop. Looking more closely, she saw that it was a very familiar flip-flop.

It was Captain Russell's.

She staggered back and gasped, "oh my God," she murmured.

"Guys! Over here! Guys!" Abby called.

Lex, Nathan, and Melissa ran over.

"What? What is it? What?" they asked.

Abby held up the flip-flop, "it's Captain Russell's. And look!" Abby walked over and picked up a bag, "and this is Ian's bag! Oh my God," Abby murmured. She walked around and found a hair band.

"And this," she murmured, "is Jory's."

"Oh wow," Melissa murmured.

"They're dead. They can't be alive. Here look," Abby picked up some garment fragments, "they are definitely not alive."

"We're so sorry Abby," Lex patted her shoulder.

"Yeah. I can't believe it. I always had a little hope, but… I guess… I hope they're in a better place."

"They are, Abby," Nathan reassured her, "they most definitely are."

"Can we bury this stuff? You know, as kind of a… tribute," Abby asked.

"Yes. We will have a funeral," Melissa nodded.

"Thank you guys," Abby smiled through her tears.

* * *

The flip-flop, the bag, and the hair band were laid out in front of them. Everyone was standing on the sides of what would be the grave. Everyone was wearing all the black that they had, which wasn't very much.

"Dearly beloved," Lex began shortly, "we are gathered here today to say goodbye to some very good friends. Ian, Jory, and Captain Russell were all our friends. Captain Russell, who admittedly did get us stranded here, was a very good friend to Ian, Jory, and Abby. Ian was a beloved friend to many people back home, and was on the honor roll. Jory was also a great friend, she was very artistic and loved to paint. They were all very brave to go out into the jungle, and the fact that they died looking for help is one of the most amazing things every. I honor them. Abby, would you like to say a few words?"

Abby nodded and walked up, "These three amazing people were… so brave. I feel so guilty for leaving them. They probably died during the storm. I hope that… they are okay, wherever they are now. They were my family. We kept together, and we helped each other survive. I'm getting used to it here, but it is still depressing when you realize that your family is gone. They were amazing people, and they deserve more than this," Abby shook her head sadly.

When she left the podium-of-sorts, Jackson walked over to where the grave would be. He grabbed the shovel and began digging, digging slowly but steadily and in big scoops. Soon he had made a hole where they would bury the items. Abby walked over and set the objects into the grave, and watched sadly as Jackson covered them up again.

"Well, that's that," Jackson murmured, "are you going to be okay Abby?"

Abby stared at the mound of earth, tears drying up in her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm going to be okay."

Lex walked over to where Abby was sitting by the beach. The waves rolled slowly over her bare feet.

"You sure you okay? Its really hard on us, we can't imagine how you must be feeling," Lex murmured.

"I'm just sad. At least I'm okay, but they probably died thinking that I was already dead. I just hope that we can get home and they can have a proper funeral. They deserve it so much."

"I know. If you need anything, just holler," Lex smiled and left. Abby just continued to stare out over the ocean.

* * *

Melissa sighed at the sight of Abby.

_Poor Abby. She seems so depressed. So needy. So lonely. It really sucks that we're all preoccupied and all. I hope… well, I hope that she can find something to hold on to. _Melissa walked over to the camp fire and dropped off her logs, and found a piece of paper there.

_Melissa- _

_Meet me over by the tent. I have something for you. It's important! _

_Love, _

_Jackson_

Melissa stared at the note for a few seconds before running over to the tent, and found Jackson sitting there.

"Hey Jackson," Melissa smiled. Jackson got up and walked towards her.

"Hey Mel," he smiled and kissed her.

"What do you have for me?" Melissa asked curiously.

"Close your eyes," Jackson smiled. Melissa obeyed.

It was a few seconds later when Jackson murmured, "open them."

Melissa gasped. Jackson had placed a necklace around her neck.

"What… who…?" Melissa gasped.

"It was my Mom's. I thought… well…"

"Oh Jackson," Melissa threw her arms around him, "I love it. Thank you."

"Your welcome," Jackson smiled.

Melissa grinned back, "I love you," she smiled.

Jackson rested his forehead against hers, "I love you too."

* * *

Taylor slowly worked on the batteries, recharging them as the sun blazed on her. She yawned and drank from her water.

"Hey Taylor," Eric walked over.

"Hey Eric. I can't talk long, I've got to go help Lex bring in some food," Taylor yawned.

"Oh okay," Eric shrugged and made a move like he was going to go, but then doubled back and kissed her.

Taylor staggered back, surprised, as Eric pulled away.

"See you Taylor," he smiled and left, Taylor grinning foolishly.

(931 Words) Okay, short chapter. I'm sorry- the next one will probably be short too.


	13. PLANE!

Ch. 14 Plane!

Lex sighed and stared at the sky. It was the day after the funeral, and the sky was cloudy and there was a slight drizzle. A drop fell on Lex's nose. He pulled his hat over his forehead and continued to fix the radio. Well, to the best of his ability. The radio was now just a bunch of wires. And the part that played music.

"Hey Lex," Abby walked over to him.

"Hey Abby! How are you doing?" Lex asked.

"A bit better. I'm ready to come back now," Abby smiled.

"For real?"

"For real," she grinned and sat next to him.

"How's the radio coming?" she asked.

"Not good. I don't even think we're going to get static again. That's really depressing."

"At least we've got each other, right? And, as much as I don't want this place to become home, you could get used to it," Abby shrugged.

"Yeah. Maybe sometime we'll actually be fine with living here. Maybe. At least the others have something to hold on to," Lex shrugged.

"Oh yes. Do you realize that I've walked in on one of the couples kissing more times than I ever saw ANY kinds of PDA at home? Ah well," Abby laughed.

"Yeah," Lex shrugged, "I've gotten used to it. Although I don't think I'll ever get used to Nathan and Daley… Nathan just… I want to know absolutely that he's going to take care of my sister. Even though we're step siblings, I still am protective of her. Especially since her past boyfriends were crap.

"It's true. I was actually friends with Daley, and I knew her boyfriends- I wouldn't date them. They kept… well, they never really treated her the way she deserved. One just wouldn't be a good boyfriend, the other just kept asking for sex. It was horrible," Abby shivered, "but I'm sure Nathan isn't like that. If he was, well… Daley hasn't learned anything. Which is stupid, because Daley is very intelligent. So she learns from past experiences."

"I know she does. Just… Nathan could be bad for her in other ways."

Abby nodded, and they left it at that.

* * *

Eric was walking through the jungle, gathering food. He stumbled over a root and fell onto the earth, grumbling.

_Why do these things always seem to happen to me… _Eric thought angrily as he looked up into the sky, and saw something that made him gasp.

He looked around the jungle, and grabbed the four white objects and ran as fast as he could back to the camp.

_Oh my God…_

He laid the objects together and called everyone down.

"What is it now, Eric?" Daley yawned, apparently annoyed.

"Woah, who got up on the wrong side of the bed?" Eric laughed.

"For your information…" Daley grumbled, "oh… its too embarrassing. Nathan, you tell them."

"She's… its that time of month," and Daley blushed.

"Oh dear," Melissa shook her head.

"That sucks," Taylor nodded.

"ANYWAY," Eric yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Right, right," Jackson turned to Eric, "what is it, Eric?"

"Look what I found," and Eric revealed four medium-sized bird eggs.

"Woah!" Abby gasped.

"Food!" Lex laughed.

"Yeah. I found them, completely unattended. I took them and ran, naturally. Lex, can we eat them?"

"Well… Let me see," Lex looked closely at the eggs for a while, everyone hovering around nervously.

"Yup. Eric, if you could find more of these eggs… well, we'd all be way better off," Lex sighed, "these have way more nutrients than fish."

"I'm on it," Eric did a salute and ran off into the jungle.

"That's my man," Taylor sighed. Everyone stared at her in disbelief, "I mean… boyfriend…"

Everyone shrugged and left, excited that there was now a new food source.

* * *

Nathan stared into the sky, bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do. Eric was gathering food, Taylor was getting water, Jackson was getting wood, Melissa was cleaning the water and tending the fire, Lex was working on the radio, and Abby was washing clothes. Daley got these few days off because of her "condition".

Nathan was just being bored.

He had asked Jackson if there was anything for him to do, and he had shrugged and said, "comfort Daley."

Daley had nearly bit his head off. Apparently her periods were "bloody horrible."

_Ooh, bad choice of words, _Nathan shook his head to clear it of the horrible images coming to mind.

_I feel bad for her. I really do. But she won't let me near her. I think I'm going to go try and comfort her again… _Nathan got up and stretched, and saw something in the sky that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"GUYS! COME HERE NOW!"

Everyone came flooding in, all ready for some huge catastrophe.

"LOOK!" Nathan pointed in the sky.

There was a huge search plane.

"OVER HERE!" Everyone jumped up and don and waved at the plane.

"OVER HERE! WE'RE OVER HERE! OVER HERE!" Everyone cried out and kept crying, hoping that the plane would notice them.

They kept at it for an hour. They didn't tire, the plane was going by very slowly.

Against all odds, it missed them.

Daley, Mrs. Hormone at the time, burst into tears.

"We're never going home!" she wailed.

And no one disagreed with her. Nathan comforted her, but all felt like crying themselves.

They didn't have any hope left.

(902 Words) See what I mean? Short Short Short. I'm going to see King Tut at the Field Museum today, so no more updates! Yay! But I'm forbidden by my sister to do the Egyptian Walk... which really sucks...

P.S. There is now a reason why my updates are becoming less and less frequent. And I'm afraid there's no one to blame but myself. You see, I just unlocked Site B on my Jurassic Park: Operation Genisis game, and its really cool (I'm playing it while I type right now) So you could say I'm obsessed. Although it has given me an idea for a new Flight 29 Down Fic! Yay! Anyway, that's why. Yell at me all you like in your review, it won't change the fact that I'm obsessed... ooh, look at the Camarasaur! Never mind...


	14. Not Ready

Ch. 14 Not Ready

AN: Yes, this is the entire EricTaylor Chapter! Yippee!

Eric was yawning as he napped under the tree. It was a long day- the day after the plane had almost found them. Now that no one had any hope left, all were depressed and the air and aura of the place was dismal. No one really bugged on him, so he took the opportunity to nap. He felt a small breeze along his face. He let out a loud yawn and shifted uncomfortably against the tree. Almost as soon as he began to fall asleep, he felt a shadow cross his face.

"Hi Eric," it was Taylor, smiling at him.

"Hey Taylor," Eric patted the ground next to him, "what's up?"

"Not much," Taylor grinned, "you?"

"Tired and slightly depressed," Eric shrugged, "guess we're never going home."

"Yeah," Taylor sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "at least its, well, it's not too bad."

"What do you mean, it's not too bad?" Eric gasped, "There isn't plumbing, for heaven's sake!"

"True," Taylor laughed, "I'm just saying that there are some benefits."

"Like…?" Eric asked.

"Us, maybe," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. This is nice," Eric nodded his head enthusiastically.

"You make it sound so convincing," Taylor joked, then leaned in to kiss him.

They continued kissing, but then Taylor broke apart.

"Eric, I have something to tell you," Taylor murmured nervously.

"Yeah?" Eric asked.

"I… I think I love you," she murmured. Eric jumped back.

"What?"

"Ok, that's not the answer I was hoping for…" Taylor sighed.

"I'm serious. I think it's too soon," Eric said, looking a little afraid. Taylor stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh really? Then it might interest you that Daley and Nathan started with love! And for Melissa and Jackson it took 6 days? This isn't soon!"

"It's soon for us! I think… I just don't think we're ready!" Eric sighed.

"Well I do! And if you don't think so, then you can go be with Abby you bastard!" Taylor shoved mud in his face and ran off crying.

Eric sputtered out mud and stared in shock as she left.

* * *

Eric, still in shock, went to go get advice from Nathan.

"Hey Nathan, what did you do when Daley told you she loved you?" Eric asked bitterly.

"Um… I kissed her? Why?" Nathan asked.

"Because, well… weren't you a little freaked?"

"No, I was pleased because I told her I loved her first. If Taylor told you she loved you and you don't know what to do, talk to Jackson. Melissa told him first, I think," Nathan shrugged and went back to his work.

Eric sighed and went looking for Jackson. Nathan called him back first.

"Oh and Eric?" he called.

"Yeah?" Eric asked.

"Don't do anything to hurt her feelings. If she loves you, she can turn nasty. Oh and sometimes saying nothing at all does the trick."

"Now see, Nathan, my problem is that I've already said something," Eric sighed.

"Uh oh. What?" Nathan asked.

"I… I said… it wasn't time for love…" Eric grimaced.

"Ooh. Bad choice of words, Eric. If she said she loves you, and you don't love her, well… you should really hug her and tell her, gently, that you don't love her quite yet. But you will soon."

"I know that know, obviously, but I'm trying to make up with her and she won't talk to me."

"Just go up to her and say you're sorry. Tell her what I told you to say. Or something better- like 'I'm sorry- I love you too. I just didn't realize until we spent a day apart,' et cetera. You know. Comfort her. Just make sure you don't break her heart again."

"I broke her heart?" Eric asked, shocked.

"Um, duh, Eric. You probably made her hate you too. So if you want to fix this, I'd get going," Nathan smirked.

Eric went wide-eyed and ran off, looking for Taylor.

* * *

Eric ran into the jungle, and walked over to where Daley was.

"Hey Daley, do you know where Taylor is?" Eric asked, panting.

"Um, she went to the well. She's pretty pissed at you," Daley admitted. Eric ran off to the well, nervous not even beginning to describe how nervous he was. When he found her, sitting by the well, crying, he didn't know what to do. Call out her name softly? Place an arm around her shoulders? Finally, he made a drastic decision.

"I love you!" he gasped, then ran off. Taylor watched as he ran, in shock. Eric ran back to camp, and ran to the beach and waded his feet in the water.

_What have I done? She thinks I'm a freak of nature…_

Suddenly, Eric felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Eric?" Eric turned around to face Taylor.

"Yes?" Eric looked down at his shoes, feeling hot under Taylor's gaze.

"Maybe you aren't such a jerk after all," she blushed. Eric looked up, grinned, and kissed her gently.

She broke away, grinning, "You're not a jerk at all."

"One would hope," Eric grinned.

"I'm sorry. I know that you have a slight fear of commitment," Taylor raised her eyebrows.

"Not so much a fear of commitment. More like an 'I have my whole life heady of me' set of mind."

"I'm glad you dropped it," Taylor shrugged.

"Yeah. Hey, when did you stop being so… ditzy?"

"When you asked me out, duh. Although, according to Daley, I'm still clueless."

"Well, that's something we have in common," Eric laughed.

"You're not clueless. You're just lazy," Taylor laughed.

"Lazy? I'm honored! That's the best compliment I've had all day!" Eric gasped.

"Really?" Taylor gasped.

"It's the _only_ compliment I've had all day, but still…" Eric laughed.

"The _only_ one? Aww, poor baby," Taylor laughed.

"Thanks. I needed the comfort," Eric laughed. Taylor giggled and kissed him again, and Eric wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer.

_At least I didn't lie_, Eric thought happily.

_At least I didn't lie._

(1, 001 Words) The next chapter is the last! Oh, that makes me sad. So be it! Come, Patsy! (Yes, I am quoting _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_.) Anyway, the next chapter is jammed pack with lots of stuff. It would have been two chapters, however…


	15. Split! Finale

Ch. 15 Split! (Finale)

AN: For all of you who are now really worried that someone's going to break up, they don't. Something worse happens. Mwa ha ha ha… But it all works out in the end! Anyway… To the last chapter!

Nathan woke up groggily to hear loud yelling outside. The others who were asleep (or, rather, just waking up) were Jackson, Taylor, and Abby.

"What's going on?" Nathan yawned.

"Who knows?" Jackson sighed. Taylor rubbed her eyes and Abby groaned and rolled over.

"Guess we'd better go outside and see who set off the fight," Nathan yawned, struggling to get up from his sleeping bag. The four walked outside just to see Lex, Daley, Eric, and Melissa in the heat of what appeared to be a very heated fight. All were screaming their heads off and pointing fingers.

"Okay," Jackson yawned, "break up fight formation G, men, double time."

All 4 stifled a laugh and walked into the middle of the fight.

"Okay, people," Nathan sighed, "what's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_ is that Melissa won't help me gather enough food to stock up for the coming storm! She insists on gathering enough of our stuff so we won't have to start from scratch again!" Daley cried.

"Well, both are good ideas. I'll help Melissa, you help Daley Nathan," Jackson sighed.

"Oh no, no, no!" Eric cried, "Melissa promised me yesterday that she would help me with the water and the fire!"

"Well that's not really important _now_," Melissa snarled, "we have to get as much stuff safe in the tent as possible! Look at those storm clouds!"

"But some of the stuff we can't move!" Lex cried, "Which is what I was _trying_ to tell them!"

"You were also trying to tell me that Nathan was flirting with Abby yesterday, which I _know_ is not true because we spent most of the day together, and when I wasn't with Nathan I was with Abby! You're just trying to get me angry so I won't get hurt! What is _wrong_ with you, Lex?" Daley roared.

"Woah, Lex, I didn't flirt with Abby," Nathan gasped and Abby nodded.

"I know, I really was trying to get her to break up with her just because I think that she has done this twice now and gotten shot down twice! This is the third time and… well… she hasn't learned anything," Lex cried, "I mean, I trust you Nathan, but don't you think that it's just Teen Love and not True Love?"

"You're the one who hasn't learned anything!" Daley screamed, "I already told you I'm in love with him!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, what about our problem! We have to plan for this storm!" Melissa cried.

"But we also have to figure out about the _water_!" Eric gasped.

"Guys!" Nathan sighed, "guys! Calm down, okay! We can figure this out calmly…"

"Yeah, guys, just shut up for one second!" Taylor rolled her eyes. Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"You go Taylor," Abby sighed, "that got everyone to shut up. Now, I think that we should have Melissa and Jackson organize stuff, Lex and Daley spend a day away from each other, Daley gather food with Nathan, Taylor and Eric bring in water, and then Lex and I will just make sure everything is safe and secure!" Abby commanded.

"That seems like a good plan," Jackson nodded and so did Taylor and Nathan. The others were still fuming.

"No, I don't think it's a good plan," Daley snarled, "I want Lex shipped off the island!"

"This isn't _Survivor_," Lex retorted.

"I think that we should stick to the plan…" Nathan began, but was then cut off.

"Oh yeah, stick to the plan," Eric laughed, "what about broken promises?"

"I'm sorry, Eric, but we really have to plan for this storm! Just look at these clouds!" Melissa exclaimed.

Indeed, huge, foreboding, black clouds were rolling in faster than you can say "head for shelter!"

"Well those clouds look horrible, but we really need to make sure we have enough of everything, including water!" Eric gasped.

"Why can't Taylor help you?" Jackson, Abby, and Nathan said at once.

"Because she isn't very good and poring water into the jugs! No offense love," Eric apologized to Taylor.

"None taken," Taylor looked back and forth in confusion.

"I just want to say one thing," Lex sighed.

"What?" Jackson held out his hands in frustration.

"I HATE YOU DALEY," Lex gasped.

"Well, the feeling's mutual right about now," Daley grumbled.

"Don't you think that you're really angry, Day, because of your period?" Nathan mumbled.

"Oh, no, it's stopped. Early. It's weird that way. Maybe it's the island," Daley joked to Nathan, "anyway, Lex, I don't want to see your face!"

"The feeling's mutual!" Lex said in a cheap imitation of Daley.

"Guys, guys!" Jackson gasped, but Daley was already walking towards the cliff.

"Coming, Nathan?" she asked.

"Um… well," Nathan looked back at Jackson, grimacing.

"Try to calm her down, okay?" Jackson sighed. Nathan ran off to Daley, and they were gone.

"You know what?" Lex gasped, "I don't want to talk to anyone. Except Abby. Come on, Abby," Lex rolled his eyes. Abby looked surprise, but took Jackson's advice for Nathan as her own and followed him to the beach.

"Well I can't stand the sight of you, Eric!" Melissa gasped.

"I can't stand to see you, Melissa!" Eric retorted.

"Okay…" Jackson shrugged at Taylor, who grabbed Eric's hand and led him off to the jungle, leaving Jackson and Melissa alone.

"Okay, then, try to calm down, okay Mel?" he asked, holding on to her arms.

"I could be better," Melissa shook her head, "come on. I don't want to see the others today. They disgust me," and Melissa began gathering some of the stuff not in the tent. Jackson sighed, but helped her.

_Who knew we were going to split up like this?_ Jackson thought, and went over to Melissa.

* * *

Daley walked to the cliff with Nathan, who had (in the blink of an eye) geared up so that they wouldn't be totally without help, and Daley walked so fast that Nathan was panting to keep up.

"Daley- don't- you- think- we- should- slow- down?" he panted as they neared the cliff.

"No. I want to be as far away from my brother as possible," she sighed as they were almost at the cliff.

"Don't you think," Nathan gasped, "that you're sort of overreacting?" he panted, prepared for her to bite his head off.

"Do you?" Daley asked when they finally reached the cliff.

"Well, I think you're justified in your anger, but you still should give Lex a break. You did have some boy trouble, and he just doesn't want you to get hurt," Nathan panted as he collapsed on the ground.

"I know I'm not going to get hurt, though," Daley sighed, resting in Nathan's arms as Nathan attempted to recover his breath.

"I know you're not going to be hurt. But Lex doesn't know for sure. So cut him some slack," Nathan breathed.

"I just need some time away from him for a bit first, okay Nathan?" Daley sighed.

"Okay, I'm just saying," Nathan mumbled while stroking her hair.

"Thanks," Daley smiled and turned around to face him.

"No prob. Now, Daley, what do you think _we_ should do about the upcoming storm?" he joked.

"Get food," Daley laughed, "But we have that already."

"True. So let's just rest here," Nathan kissed her cheek.

"It's a plan."

* * *

"That was a stupid plan!" Eric complained to Taylor as they walked on the edge of the jungle.

"Not so stupid, Eric. It was pretty good, if you ask me," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Well, I didn't like it," Eric folded his arms across his chest.

"Stubborn, are we?" Taylor asked playfully, "you are going to have to learn your lesson!" Taylor tickled him.

"Agg! Stop! You know I'm really ticklish!" Eric gasped.

"Okay, fine. Now are you ready to go back?" Taylor asked.

"Just a few more minuets, Mom," Eric rolled his eyes.

"I'm just letting those fumes around your ears die down. Then we're going back. No, don't argue. We have to stick together," Taylor sighed.

"Fine, Mom," and Taylor tickled him again.

* * *

Jackson had just finished tickling Melissa, and now was getting down to business.

"Now, Mel, please tell me why you guys are so… angry? For real, now."

"We all just got into fights with each other. I just don't want to see any of those 3 for a bit," she sighed.

"You know, its really dangerous that we are all separated like this. I mean, we really need to stick together in case the storm hits," Jackson murmured.

"All I need is you, Jackson," Melissa hugged him and continued gathering supplies.

"Yeah, I know the feeling; however the others are all out in that dangerous jungle, fending for themselves. It's really dangerous out there. You don't want them to _die_ just because of a stupid fight, do you?" Jackson asked, playing the guilt card.

"Well, no," Melissa sighed.

"Good Melissa. Now, I'll give them an hour before we look for them, okay?" Jackson smiled.

"Okay, okay," Melissa shrugged.

* * *

"Okay, okay," Lex sighed, "I am overreacting."

"Mmm hmm," Abby nodded.

"And I should trust Nathan more," he had a defeated air about him.

"Mmm hmm," Abby grinned.

"And I should learn to trust Daley's judgment," Lex bit his lip.

"Mmm hmm," Abby was fighting back laughter.

"You're really annoying me," Lex retorted.

"Mmm hmm," Abby put on an innocent face.

"You're still doing it!"

"Mmm hmm."

"Stop it!"

"Mmm hmm."

"I'm serious, Abby. Give it up," Lex was fuming now.

"Mmm hmm," Abby was really having trouble suppressing the giggles.

"AGG!"

* * *

"AGG!" Daley screamed as the rain poured hard and fast. She and Nathan were running (and slipping) back to camp, Nathan pulling his jacket over both.

"Don't worry, Daley," Nathan had to scream over the rain, "It's going to be okay!"

"How do you know?" Daley retorted as the both fell and got back up quickly.

"Because I love you!" he sighed as they approached the camp.

Daley bit back a smile, "okay, that's a good reason. Look, we're here!"

They rushed into the tent, expecting the others, but only found Jackson and Melissa, huddling together.

"Dude, where have you been?" Jackson yelled.

"It took me a while to calm her down!" Nathan gasped, stumbling in.

"We have to go look for the others!" Melissa cried.

"I vote we do it, Mel," Jackson sighed, "Daley and Nathan are already wet. When we find one of the pairs, we come back and then Daley and Nathan look for the others. Got the plan? No arguing, now," Jackson glared and Melissa and Daley.

"Got it!" none argued. Melissa and Jackson ran outside, as Nathan and Daley huddled together for warmth inside.

* * *

Eric was panicking. Taylor had gone unconscious and he had no idea how to get her back. He tried picking her up, but she was too heavy for his weak arm muscles.

_This is where doing more work around here would come in handy!_ He thought angrily, attempting to pick her up again as the storm continued to beat down on them.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP!" he called, panicking even more now.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" called a familiar voice. _JACKSON!_

"OVER HERE! TAYLOR FAINTED! WE NEED HELP!" Eric gasped. He heard them running over, and saw Melissa and Jackson- completely soaked.

"HELP ME!" Eric pleaded. Jackson lifted up Taylor, and Melissa helped Eric walk- he had a limp.

They limped back to the tent and dived inside, just to find Nathan, Daley, Lex, and Abby- Lex and Abby must have come back on their own, because Nathan and Daley were actually drying.

"Bring her over here!" Nathan gasped. Jackson laid Taylor down in the middle of the tent as the others all tended to her.

It seemed like hours before she woke up, groggy.

"It's going to be okay, Taylor," Eric gasped, "it's going to be okay."

"Thanks," Taylor stuttered. All huddled together, falling asleep on each other, hoping the storm would die down.

* * *

The next morning everyone woke up really groggy. They walked outside, hoping that this storm wasn't as bad as that last huge one (end of season 1, not the one that almost killed Nathan and Daley.) Jackson walked over to camp, and found that anything they had left outside, which was thankfully very little, was swept away.

"Can we do it again, guys?" he sighed as the others walked out.

"I think so," Nathan yawned, pulling Daley close to him.

"We all think so," Melissa walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes," Eric sighed. All murmured in assent, and closed their eyes, picturing home.

Abby ran over to the tent, and pulled out Daley's MP3 connected to the remains of the radio. She pressed a button, and music played.

It was time to dance.

(2, 130 Words) Possibly the longest chapter I have ever written! Wow… Sequel coming after I have a short break! Yay!

This entire story was: 18, 552 Words. Yippee!


End file.
